1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods, apparatuses, and/or articles of manufacture for use in determining and/or otherwise classifying a motion state of a mobile electronic device.
2. Information
Mobile electronic devices, such as, mobile phones, “Smart Phones”, laptop computers, etc., may include positioning capabilities that allow for a relative location to be estimated, for example, as part of a navigation function. Additionally, certain mobile devices may include various sensors, such as, inertial sensors, that allow for inertial navigation, orientation, and/or certain user input related functions. For example, accelerometers and/or gyroscope sensors may be provided to measure or otherwise identify movement in linear and/or rotational directions.
Such sensors may be particularly sensitive and detect even the slightest movements of a mobile device. Such sensitivity may be of particular usefulness when for orientation and/or user input related functions.
There may be some functions in a mobile device that operate in a certain manner depending on whether the mobile device is considered to be moving or stationary. For example, a navigation function that uses received satellite positioning system (SPS) signals may operate in different modes based on whether the mobile is considered to be stationary or moving. In other examples, one or more functions, circuits, etc., may be enabled or disabled depending on whether a mobile device is considered to be stationary or moving.
With an increasing number of sensors, many of which may be highly sensitive, mobile devices may be able to determine with great accuracy when the mobile device is very stationary, e.g., when left sitting on a stable table. However, many devices may unnecessarily detect that a mobile device is “moving” when in fact it may be considered “stationary” (e.g., sitting in a jacket pocket of a person standing “still” in a line at a theater entrance). Hence, the slight movements of the person may falsely trigger changes in a motion state which may affect other functions.